Sonny With a Chance of Drama: Inspired By a Dream
by LittleRed314
Summary: Sonny's cousin, Kristen is coming and is a huge fan of Chad Dylan Cooper. Will she get in the way of Chad and Sonny's 'realtionship? Read to find out! CHANNY! My first FanFic ever. *DISCONTINUED*
1. A Date?

**Sonny With a Chance of Drama**

Inspired by a dream…

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT AND ALL MY IDEAS!!**

CHAD'S P.O.V.

I walked into the studio to hear a, "Chad !" I turn around and there's Sonny with her melting smile. "Chad ."

"Yeah, Munroe?"

Still smiling, she said, "My cousin is coming in town and she's a huge fan of yours… and I was thinking…"

"Yeah..?"

"Do you want to go with me to pick her up from the airport tomorrow?"

Wow, Sonny sounded almost nervous. I really _really_ want to go with her. Not for her cousin though, to spend time with the girl I love. _Keep your cool, Chad ._ "Sure Sonny," she smiled at me again. "Um.. what time?"

"I'm not sure yet, she'll text me later. And thanks so much Chad ! She'll be so surprised!" she gave a squeal of excitement and skipped to her dressing room. She's so cute… Stupid cute! I couldn't help but to feel nervous as I walked toward my studio. _Is this a date? _Either way, I felt butterflies fluttering in me.

* * *

SONNY'S P.O.V.

_Sonny, why do you like him? He's a jerk! Your show and his do NOT mix.... I just can't help it but smile every time he's near me. _Then I entered my dressing room to get ready for a Gassie sketch. As soon as I entered the room, I see Zora glaring at me.

"Um.. hi Zora..." I said, unsure if I should be scared or normal.

"Don't try to sweet-talk me Sonny!" Zora said still glaring.

"What did I do?"

"Oh you know perfectly well what you just did with Mr. Pooper," she said. "Remember, we HATE him?" she continued, putting stress on the word 'hate'.

Then, to my luck Tawni walks in. _She is not going to be happy..._

"Zora, what are you doing in here?" Tawni questioned.

"I think you'd like to know that I just caught Sonny and Chad asking each other on a date!" Zora informed her.

"What?" I said in my 'denial' voice. "There's no date."

Tawni and Zora stared at me, knowing I was lying. Feeling pressure I blurted out, "Fine, there's a date!"

Tawni said sounding hurt, "How could you betray us like that?! It's the code of So Random! that we do NOT, EVER talk to those Mackenzie Falls jerks!"

"He's not a jerk!" I found myself saying without thinking.

"Really, Sonny? Really?" Zora said, knowing very well that that was Chad's signature line.

"Zora," I said trying to straighten things out. Before I could finish, she left the room.

"Tawni," I turned to straighten thing out with her, but she interrupted me.

"Sonny, I know you've secretly liked him but I never thought that it would go this far! You have let down your cast mates for your enjoyment. Thanks a lot Sonny!" she said leaving.

Wow, I didn't think that they'd take it _this_ hard! Help me!!

* * *

Later that night, Sonny's P.O.V.

I just got the text from Kristen (my cousin) and now I'm about to call Chad and tell him. Why do I feel nervous just calling Chad ? _Is tomorrow a date?_ I can't help but wish it was. I loved the way I melt when he looks at me with those deep blue eyes… cut it out Sonny! You DON'T like him. Aw, who am I kidding, I'm CRAZY for that three-named heartthrob! I just can't get out of my head how my cast mates responded to this. This is really hard for me but I'm still going to do it. They can't tell me what I can or can't do... oh, right, calling Chad. Here we go!

"CDC here!"

"Hey, Chad, it's Sonny."

"Oh hey Sonny, any news?"

"Yeah, Kristen's plane is landing at 11:30 tomorrow. We'll have to leave the studio around 11:15."

"Sounds great! Hey, um… do you want to grab lunch on the way…?"

"S-sure Chad, I'd love to!" _Yes!_

"Okay, it's a date then! See you later."

"Bye Chad."

Wow, _it's a date?_ Come on Sonny, believe it! Ah, I'm going on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper! I felt all jittery inside as I walked to the kitchen to get a glass of milk before going to bed. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight. I'm so excited!

_**Please review! This is my first Fan Fic ever and I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know if you have any tips to make it better. I hope to update soon!**_


	2. At the Airport

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE, FAZOLIS OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED EXCEPT MY IDEAS AND THE PLOT!!**

Chapter 2: At the Airport

Chad's POV

"What do you feel like eating for lunch?" I questioned Sonny as we walked inside the airport.

"I don't know, maybe Italian!" Sonny suggested.

"Alright then. Fazoli's?"

"Sounds great!" she squealed. Sonny looked particularly cute today. Purple looks great on her. It sounds like she can't wait for Kristen to show up. I'm just glad that today is different- not all the regular fighting. But I have to say she's also really cute when we do fight. She can't do anything without it being cute.

Sonny's POV

Wow, Chad's acting nice to me for once! I can't believe it. There is actually a nice person behind all that ego. I am actually still a little nervous. Kristen's plane should be landing in just 2 more minutes!

"Chad, I can't wait for you to meet Kristen, she is so sweet!" I said in my excited voice.

"I can tell you're excited." He replied smiling. He really does have a nice smile. Not that smirk that is usually there or that cheesy fake grin. An actual smile.

"Yeah, and she's only a year younger than me, so we're pretty close. I just wish I could see her more often."

"Hey Sonny, looks like she's here."

"What, you suddenly stopped calling me Munroe?"

"Why, do you like it?"

"It just seems unlike you. You are different today, but I like it!"

For a minute there Chad and I just sat there smiling. _Does he like me or is he acting again? _It kept on running through my head. _Yeah right Sonny, like Chad Dylan Cooper likes you. Seriously. You're just a small town girl from Wisconsin, and he's a big Hollywood star! _I felt myself getting lost in his eyes when I heard my name.

"Kristen!" I shouted smiling. "How are you?"

"Great! I'm so glad to be here!" she said smiling back. We practically had the same smile too. We looked like we could be twins except the eye color and hair color. She had red-brown hair and green eyes, but she had the same smile and personality. "Oh. My. Gosh. Is that-"

"Kristen, I brought a surprise for you!" Sonny said aware that she already saw him.

Kristen squealed with delight and turned to me smiling and her green eyes sparkling.

Chad's POV

Wow, I didn't realize how much she looked like Sonny until she smiled and her green eyes sparkled at the sight of me. Before I knew it she was squealing and giving Sonny excited glances.

I chuckled a little, "Yup, it's me!"

"I am a HUGE fan. Your acting is GENIOUS!" she said ecstatically.

"I'm just happy to meet Sonny's cousin."

"You brought Chad Dylan Cooper down here to meet ME when I got here!!" she said turning to Sonny. She barely waited for an answer until she hugged her crying 'thank you' over and over again. Yes, she really did remind me of Sonny. _I'm going to enjoy this. _I found myself grinning again.

**Sorry the chapters are so short. But reviews are always appreciated!! **** I'll try to update soon!! ~Meggz**


	3. Meeting Everyone

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY…happy?**

Chapter 3: Meeting Everyone

Chad's POV

So as we were waiting for Kristen's luggage, she started telling us about herself. She loves animals, bright colors, comedies _and_ dramas (I mean seriously. Who likes comedies _and_ dramas? Everyone knows that dramas are better… especially the ones with the amazing me in them!), whenever someone is sad she goes right ahead and cheers them up, loves helping people in need, and is an exploding ball of sunshine. _Wow, she REALLY is a lot like Sonny!_ I would say that they could be one person! Unlike Miley and Hannah. I don't get it! Everyone says that they are the same person when they _clearly_ are not! Psh.

~a few minutes later~

"So what made you come out here, Kristen?" I asked, interested for once.

"Oh, well my parents are going on a business trip so I decided to take a little trip too. And since I haven't seen Sonny in a while I'm staying with her for a week! It's going to be so much fun!" Kristen said ecstatically.

"Alright, well it's about time to get back to the studio. Oh, Kristen. My cast mates and I were discussing maybe having you guest star on So Random! this week. I mean only if you want to…" Sonny started.

"YES! Oh my gosh, this is going to be so cool! Thank you Sonny! Thank you, thank you!" She interrupted jumping up and down hugging Sonny. _Wow, they're such girls._

"Ok then. We'll start as soon as we get back. I can't wait for my cast mates to find out the good news!" Sonny squealed.

~back at the studio~ Tawni's POV

"No, Sonny!" I yelled, upset. "It's already hard enough to keep up with all your happiness. How do you expect us to have to put up with two of you?!"

"Look, Tawni. She's a really big fan and she's only here for a week. Can you _please _just deal with it for one week? Please?" Sonny whined, making sure to reveal her puppy-dog pout.

I just stared at Sonny for a minute hearing her repeat, "Please? Please, Tawn?" over and over again. I got really annoyed and finally yelled, "Fine! Just quit that whining, it's REALLY annoying!"

I turned back to the mirror to apply more eye liner and glanced at Sonny looking really excited. She looked like she was going to explode with happiness any second.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" she finally yelled, causing me to mess up on the eye liner.

"Sonny!" I said looking angry. "You just made me mess up my eye liner! Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again."

"Oh, sorry Tawni," she said still smiling. She came over to give me a hug when I quickly stepped out of the way and reminded her of 'my bubble.' She just looked a little weird and skipped out of the dressing room.

Kristen's POV

_Wow. So Random! is everything I thought it would be. The cast joking around and having fun together, the prop house being as homie as I imagined, and everything just working out so smoothly_. I was walking down the hallway to explore some more when I heard my name being called. I whirled around to see Sonny smiling and running at me.

"We are going to start rehearsal in 5 minutes; do you wanna go get some fro-yo?" Sonny asked.

"Sure!" I agreed. "I haven't had anything since the plane ride. And even then I only had a muffin and some milk." I continued, shrugging.

Sonny led me to the yogurt machine where we met up with Nico and Grady. "Hey, guys!" I yelped excited to meet them.

They just looked at me (probably wondering who I was). Then Nico finally said, "Hi...?"

Sonny butted in filling Nico and Grady in with the information, hoping they'd remember and said, "This is Kristen my cousin. Remember, we invited her to guest star on our show this week since she's visiting me from Wisconsin?"

"Oh!" Grady said. "Now I remember!" He held out his hand and said, "I'm Grady. Maybe later you can join me continuing the search for Narnia."

I started a little confused, "You know Narnia is just-"

"And this is Nico!" Sonny loudly said to cover up what I was saying. Then she whispered to me, "Grady gets all upset whenever someone tries to tell him that Narnia isn't real." I nodded showing her that I understand while shaking Nico's hand.

"So, you like comedy?" Nico questioned getting a conversation going.

"Yeah, I love it! Especially So Random! You know, it's funny because back at home I was-" I started into a long story.

Nico leaned toward Sonny and whispered pretty loudly, "I see she's a lot like you…"

I looked a little confused, and continued, "Anyway, I was-"

Just then I was interrupted by the intercom. It was Marshall telling everyone from So Random! that it was time for rehearsal. So we all left the cafeteria and headed toward the stage.

Tawni's POV

I made my way toward the stage. When I found out that I was the first one there, I started playing with my nails. All of the sudden I hear someone squeal, "Hey Tawni!" and squeezing me in a hug.

Of course I say, "My bubble!" and try to back up. Whoever is hugging me is really starting to hurt me.

The girl looks up and says, "Sorry." Then backs up a few steps. _Wow, she reminds me of someone…_ "Hi, I'm Kristen. Sonny's cousin!" she says. _Yeah, that's it! She reminds me of Sonny when she first arrived. I'm not saying that's a good thing! _

"Yes, and I'm Tawni. And there are a couple things you need to know about me. One: Do not invade my bubble! Two: Stay out of my way. And three: Don't steal my spotlight!" I said warning her.

"I-I'm not here to steal your spotlight," Kristen stated.

"Ah hah! Well that's what Sonny said too, and look where she is now!" Tawni said looking at Sonny jealously.

Sonny leaned over to Kristen and whispered, "Did I mention that Tawni's not much of a people person?"

Kristen replied, "No, you forgot to mention that."

I quickly broke that up saying, "Ok, guys. Enough of the chit-chat and lets get on with rehearsal.

No one's POV

All throughout rehearsal Kristen and the others (except Tawni) seemed to have fun with the sketch. Once they got the main part down, Nico, Grady, Sonny, Zora, and Tawni all noticed how into this Kristen was and how she seemed like one of them. She was funny and dedicated to the sketch. After rehearsal they all walked to the cafeteria to get a snack.

Sonny's POV

Kristen seemed to enjoy rehearsal with the cast. What's even better is that they seemed to like Kristen too! We all got in line to get some food when all we saw was a variety of 'ick.'

"That's what you get served to eat here?!" Kristen said, surprised and making a disgusted face.

"Sadly, yes." Nico replied.

Nico and Grady went for the pickles, while the rest of us just sat down with our empty plates. Then, to make it even worse, Chad and his cast walked in. I saw Kristen's face brighten and before I could stop her she ran up to them.

"Hey Chad!" she said happily. "I'm surprised that you guys get that… stuff over there for food."

Just then Portlyn walked up to Kristen and laughed at what 'little' she knew. _You're the one to talk, Portlyn. _Kristen just watched her as she walked towards the counter and sat down at her table with a plate of lobster.

"What?! How did she get that?!" Kristen said a little angrily and went up to the counter, just to come back with 'ick.'

Chad came up to her and said, "See? That's what 'Chuckle City' gets. The cast of the number one tween drama show get's the actual food. It's the best for the best."

Chad started walking away when Kristen intercepted his path and yelled at him, "You know what? I may be a big fan of you, but now I see what Sonny means. You are a jerk! You think you're so high above everyone else. All you care about is you!"

_Wow, now I know what everyone means. She __is__ like me!_

Chad just put his arm around her trying to use his charm saying, "You are really sweet, but you just don't get the rivalry between our shows. It's a never-ending feud between 'Chuckle City' and the Falls. I'm sorry that this is the way it has to be." He ended by making her get lost in his eyes.

Okay, I can't just sit here and let Kristen be one of Chad's victims. I quickly jumped up and grabbed Chad's sleeve and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

"How could you let Kristen fall into your trap? It's one thing to do it to me, but to my cousin?! She just came here to have fun and visit me and here you go running it. You always ruin everything!" I bursted.

"Do I, Sonny? Do I _really_?" Chad said stepping a little closer.

"Yes, Chad you do. _Really_!" I said, not giving up on my fight.

He just started laughing.

"What?" I said confused.

"Nothing," Chad started. "She just reminds me so much of you!"

I just stared at him wondering if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Seeming like he could read my mind he said, "And that's a good thing." He took another step closer. This time I started getting lost in his eyes. We both just stood there for a minute until Chad broke the silence saying, "Well, I better go now."

"Fine!" I yelled.

"Fine!" he yelled back stepping closer with every word.

"Fine!" I said taking a step back so we couldn't get too close.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?" I said finally backing into the wall.

He got really close to my face and said dramatically, "Oh we're so good!"

**So what did you guy's think? Was it good, was it bad? PLEASE REVIEW!! :D ~Meggz**


	4. Doubly Duty

**Before I start, I want to give a special shout out to Shadowdawn of Shadowclan and SKnightFan for giving me awesome reviews, keeping in touch with me, and making me feel good about my story. Thanks guys!! Also, thanks to all of you who reviewed in the first place. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: Really, people? Really? Fine… I don't own Sonny with a Chance or anything else!!!**

Chapter 4: Double Duty

Kristen's POV

_Wow, I never knew how blue Chad's eyes- or eye, was. _All of the sudden, Sonny walks back into the cafeteria. She had a look on her face… like if something totally unexpected just happened. _I wonder what went on between those two. And where did Chad go?_

"Hey!" I said walking over to her. "What was that all about?"

"Oh… nothing," she said still sounding dazed.

"Really? Because the look on your face tells me that _something_ went on," I started, smiling.

"Well, it was nothing. He's just so complicated!" Sonny replied snapping out of it. "Anyway, you want to order some pizza?" Her face basically told me that even pizza with cheese that tasted like plastic was better than this gunk.

"Sure," I said letting out a little giggle at her facial expressions.

We dialed the nearest pizza parlor and went back to the prop house.

After about 5 minutes, the pizza parlor called back telling us that our pizza was ready. Sonny offered to go pick it up while I just relaxed for a little. I was really tired so I laid down on the couch and slowly dozed off…

~about 10 minutes later~

I woke up by the sound of my name. It took me a minute to get back into what was going on. Then it got to me that whoever it was was still calling my name. I stood up and looked into the hallway. To my luck, there stood Chad.

"What are you doing over here?" I asked curiously (not rudely though).

"I was just looking for you," he smirked. "My cast was thinking that you should come and guest star on Mackenzie Falls this week."

"But, Chad, you know I'm guest starring on So Random! this week. And, what about the rivalry. Everyone would get really upset," I told him, a little confused.

"Okay you obviously don't get it. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Starring with Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation, on Mackenzie Falls. And the cast of 'Chuckle City' here doesn't _have_ to know about this." Chad explained, trying to get Kristen to agree.

"Well wouldn't they get suspicious if I keep on going over to your set?" I asked.

"No, because we'd do it after hours. So, what do you say? Do you wanna guest star on Mackenzie Falls or what?" He said again, waiting anxiously for the answer.

Sonny's POV

I got the pizzas and went back to the studio. As I walked into the hall nearing the Prop House, I saw Kristen talking to Chad. I interrupted saying, "Chad, what are you doing here?"

They both whirled around, surprised that I was standing right there.

Chad broke the silence and said, "Um.. uh. Welcoming Kristen to your cast!" He looked at her as if we was trying to get her to play along.

"Right. Thank you Chad!" Kristen said fake smiling.

"Okay, I'm not stupid," I said totally not believing them. "I know that's not what you guys were talking about."

"We'll talk more about it later," Chad said, completely ignoring what I just said.

"Seriously! What were you talking about?!" I said now really interested. He just turned around and winked at me.

"Ooh! I think Chad likes Sonny!" Kristen said trying to change the subject.

"You got that right!" we both heard coming from the vents.

"Zora!" I said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Wait… what all did you hear from up there?" Kristen questioned nervously.

Now Zora opened the vent looking at us and eating chips. "Oh, just about EVERYTHING!" She continued putting stress on 'everything.'

"Oh no," I heard Kristen mumble.

Chad's POV

_That was close. Sonny almost ruined it all. I hope Kristen agrees. _I sat down to my make-up desk, eating my lamb chop and getting my make-up done for the next big scene. After a couple of minutes I hear lots of commotion outside my door. _Why do I have to handle it? Can't Brian just do his job? _**(I don't know the name of the security guard for Mackenzie Falls so I just said Brian.)**

I walked toward my door and opened it up. There was the little annoying girl from Sonny's show wrestling with Brian trying to get in probably.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"She's trying to brake into your dressing room," Brian said sounding exhausted. _Ha! Brian. Exhausted. After 'wrestling' with that little girl? Wow, now that is what I call comedy._

"What do you want?" I glared at her.

"I heard EVERYTHING you said to Kristen," she started. _Oh no. I forgot about that creepy stalker. Great, now everything is going to be ruined!_

"What… are you talking about?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Come on Chip. You know what you said!" she started looking angry and scaring me.

"Okay, so you came here to tell me that?" I chuckled. I started walking away when she jumped on my back and started yelling things that I couldn't even here. "Well, don't just stand there Brian. Get her off of me!" I yelled getting really mad. _I hope no one sees this._

He held her and told me to run because he didn't know how much longer he could hold her. I ran over to the So Random! set. I frantically asked those so called actors where Kristen was. When I found her, I literally just grabbed her and pulled her out of earshot of anyone and begged her to not tell anyone. _I was mainly just scared of that little one. _I also asked if she could somehow get Zora to keep what she knows to herself.

"Um.. I'll try?" she said, confused about what was just going on.

"And, uh… what's your answer?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"I'll give it a shot," Kristen answered. "But I feel kind of bad about it…"

"Give it a rest! You'll be with me! Just forget about feeling bad, because they won't know. You'll be fine!" I said, purposely putting on my charm.

"Ok. I'll do it!" Kristen said, finally smiling.

_Yes!_

**Weird chapter right? Anyway, a lot of you may think that Chad has feelings for Kristen, but believe me, he's not inviting her to guest star on Mackenzie Falls for that reason… :] Like it? Please review!!**

**~Meggz**


	5. Caught!

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, believe me! **

**Thanks again for all the reviews, they help to make my story better **

So Chad invites Kristen to guest star on Mackenzie Falls, but Kristen has a plan…

Chapter 5: Caught!

Kristen's POV

_I don't know how I'm supposed to keep this from Sonny. I mean, because I'm staying with her and guest starring on So Random! and I know she loves Chad. It doesn't feel right to keep it from her. _I walked to rehearsal for So Random! On the way I noticed Chad and Sonny fighting and smiled to myself knowing that they liked each other. _That's it!_ With that, I had a plan to get them together. Hopefully I can rehearse on Mackenzie Falls without making it too obvious…

Sonny's POV

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So, we're good?"

"Oh we're so good!"

Again, the usual fighting between Chad and I. It happens every day. I ran into Kristen and asked her, "Are you ok?"

She blushed a little and said, "Yeah, why?"

"You just seem more- I don't know- protective. It's not like you!" I replied.

"I'm sorry Sonny. I just want to have a good time. Wanna hit the mall later?" she asked smiling.

"Sure!" I giggled a bit. "Come on or we'll be late for rehearsal!"

With that we dashed across the halls toward the stage.

Chad's POV

It was later and I would be expecting Kristen any minute now.

"Hey Chad!" I hear someone say behind me so loud that it made me jump.

"Okay, rule number one, don't sneak up on me," I strictly informed her.

She made a face and said, "Okay, now you're sounding like Tawni."

"Well, we better get going for practice right?" I asked.

"Alright, let's go," Kristen replied.

During rehearsal I learned that Kristen didn't seem so into the script and everything.

"Kristen, try to put more feeling into your lines," I suggested.

"What? I'm doing the lines perfectly!" she yelled at me. _Woah, didn't know that girl had an attitude!_

"Okay, then. From the top of scene 5!" I yelled at the director.

Kristen's POV

_Hah! He's buying it so far! _You see, I have a plan to bring Sonny and Chad together. I 'turn into a diva' on Mackenzie Falls, make Chad want another guest star, and make him use Sonny. The guest star on this episode is a love interest for Mackenzie, so it's perfect!

We ran through our lines again, but this time someone was watching from the door.

"Kristen?!" Sonny yelled. "What are you doing here?!"

_This was most definitely __NOT__ part of my plan._

**I know this is a completely random switch to it, but I had no intent on having Kristen and Chad fall for each other and from my other chapters it basically seemed like they were. This chapter is short (sorry about that) and a little lame, but I had it all in my head but when I came to write it… I couldn't word things right. Anyway, please review! It makes my day!! :]**


	6. Evil Plan

**I'm sorry for not updating in a looooong time, but school has just been hard for me this week ): Hopefully it'll be better next week, but I'm not sure how often I'll update now. Sorry again, but I will try!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC! Stop hounding me!!**

Sonny's POV

"Kristen?!" I shouted, obviously shocked. "What are you doing here?!"

I was walking down to Chad's dressing room to ask him a favor when I see Kristen rehearsing with the Mackenzie Falls cast. _Why is she here? _It kept on running through my head. Chad and Kristen both looked shocked and froze there until I stormed over and demanded answers.

"Sonny, I-" Kristen started looking repentant.

Chad butted in. "It's my fault Sonny."

"How? What did you do?" I yelled still shocked and angry with Chad.

"We… uh… needed someone to-" I could tell that he was struggling to think of an excuse.

"No, Chad," I interrupted. "I know what you're doing! You're trying to steal my cousin away from me because she's such a good actress because you're scared that So Random! is better than Mackenzie Falls. But why trick her into your little trap?"

He looked nervous and didn't answer me.

"Come on, Kristen," I said grabbing her wrist. "Let's go."

Chad's POV

Wow, I didn't know that Sonny would find out what I was doing. But even when she's angry she's still cute- _stupid cute!_ Man, I NEED to straighten things out with her. She seemed really hurt, and I can't stand Sonny to be hurt! Before I knew it I was already walking toward the So Random! territory. Just then, I saw Sonny sitting down in the corner of the hallway with her head buried in her hands. _Was she crying?_

"Sonny?" I said softly.

She sat there- not answering. As soon as I sat next to her she got up and ran. _Aw, man. Now I've really done it! Way to go Chad!_

Kristen's POV

Sonny ran into the dressing room saying, "We need to talk." _Oh great, here it comes!_

I reluctantly sat down next to her. "Why did you let him manipulate you like that? He was obviously just trying to hurt you and So Random!" She said.

"Look, I'm really sorry Sonny. He just said that it's a once in a lifetime chance and you know that I'm a big fan. He just get's everything he wants because of his stupid charm!" I replied now angry at Chad.

"I know," Sonny sighed. "I've noticed since the first day here."

_I wonder if we could get back at him…_

All of the sudden Sonny looked at me with an evil grin and nodded. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked evilly.

"I think so!" I said getting excited.

"I bet Zora can help us," Sonny said enthusiastically standing up. "Come on!"

We both ran out of the room. _This will be interesting!_

Chad's POV

So Sonny's not talking to me. I can't live like this! She is a big part of me and with her avoiding me I feel… _can't believe I'm saying this_… empty. I NEED to talk to her!

Blondie comes rushing at me and says, "Pooper, have you seen Sonny?"

"No, I think she's avoiding me," I replied.

She just started cracking up. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that. _She walked away still laughing. I walked toward the dressing room. I saw a yellow paper on her clean desk and since I'm the amazing CDC I HAVE to see what it is. I picked it up and it said:

_Plan Get Back At Chad:_

_Wow, lame! _I thought to myself_. Back to the note._

_Step #1) Avoid him so he gets paranoid_

_Step #2) have Zora tell Chad that we were moving back or something else to get him shocked_

_Step #3) have mom and the cast mates play along so when he comes to say goodbye it looks believable_

_Step #4) tell him that you're going to miss him, then-_

She didn't finish it. _Okay, that's just evil! NO ONE does this to Chad Dylan Cooper! When I see Kristen and Sonny I'll- _Then I felt a sly smile spread across my face. _Or, I could just foil their plan when they least expect it. CDC, you're a genius!_

**So again, I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in a LONG time, but I'll try! Sonny With A Song was awesome!! But I seriously think that Chad should've seen her… oh well. It was still really good! Now I can't wait for the 'High School Miserable' one!! Looks interesting.**

Anyway please review, it really makes me feel good about my stories! :] Love you all! (in the friendly way) ~Meggz


	7. Not gonna work on this genius!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT AND MOST LIKELY NEVER WILL OWN SWAC! Why do I have to rub it in my own face? :P**

Okay, PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE THIS CHAPTER! I am soooooooooo extremely sorry about not updating in MONTHS! Our computer broke so we had to send it into the shop to get it fixed and we finally got it back on Saturday, but I didn't have a chance to write much until now. I feel horrible about keeping people waiting! Please don't hate me guys, cuz I really want to make it up to you! I am going to try to push myself really hard to update (with whatever story I feel like) a couple times a week. Some weeks though I am really busy, but other than that, I will try to keep it going! Now, on to the chapter! Thanks to all of you who read this whole thing!

Chapter 7: Not gonna work on this genius!

**Sonny's POV:**

_It seems like so far Chad is buying it! Kristen and I have been successfully avoiding him for a few days now!_ I could feel myself smile. This is payback. I snapped out of it when Tawni walked in- or more like rushed in, and slammed the door. "Everything ok, Tawni?"

"No! Chad keeps on begging me to talk to you to try to get you to talk to him! He's right outside the door now, if I hadn't locked it, he'd be on his knees right now!" Tawni answered. "You should be thanking me!" She flipped her hair and sat down at her mirror and smiled.

"I doubt that, Tawni," I scoffed. "But thanks anyway."

Tawni got up and stopped smiling. "What's wrong?"

"What?" I replied. "Nothing…" _Everything!_

"Come on, Sonny, I know when something is wrong! You're not acting all… Sonny, like usual," Tawni answered, walking over to my side of our dressing room.

"I just can't believe Chad would manipulate Kristen like that!" I said, disappointedly. "I can believe that he would do that to one of us, but not poor, defenseless Kristen! I feel terrible!"

"Looks like you need a plan to get back at him," Tawni suggested.

"Already got one!" I tossed the notepad at her. I watched her face change from being proud to being disgusted.

"Ok, I just have a couple of tips for you," Tawni said pointing at the paper and smiling trying not to hurt my feelings too much. "Tip number one! You will NEVER get back at him like this!" She tossed my notepad into the trash can.

I dove over to the trash can to get it out. I dusted it off, and sighed. "Then how do you suggest I get back at Chad?"

"Sonny, you need something really foolproof. Something that will catch him by surprise! Something that will make him wish that he never messed with you or Kristy-"

"Kristen! Her name is Kristen," I corrected her in the 'duh' tone.

"You know, I had a really good speech until you RUINED IT!" Tawni yelled and stomped her foot. "It doesn't have the same effect now."

"Ok, fine, you can do it all again!" I replied. _Man, she can be a diva at times! And Chad says that __**I'm**__ the diva?_

"Okay," Tawni put her smile back on. "Sonny, you need something really foolproof. Something that will catch him by surprise! Something that will make him wish that he never messed with you or Kristen," this time she put stress on her name, "and better yet, make him wish that he became a speck of dust being trampled by everyone at Condor Studios!" She got really excited at the last part and started laughing. "Now, that's revenge!"

"Tawni, I'm not evil! I just want to get back at Chad and make sure that he never messes with us again!" I said, a little scared from her outburst at the end of her 'speech'.

"Ugh! Why do you have to be that nice! It would've been perfect!" Tawni scoffed disappointedly.

"If you don't want to help me, fine, I'll just go by my own plan-" I said, knowing she'll help me.

"No! There is no way that I am letting you do this! I'll help you, but you have to listen to me very carefully," Tawni said the last part slowly.

Chad's POV:

_I can't believe that Sonny would come up with a plan like that. I can see right through it! This will be a breeze- _Suddenly Blondie rushed onto the Mack Falls set.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! How did you get past the security?" I asked, annoyed.

"The security was on a break. There was no one to stop me from coming in!" she replied flatly. _I so need better security guards!_ "But I came in here for Sonny's sake."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"She is trash-talking Mackenzie Falls to Santiago. I don't know what's gotten into her! Not for Mackenzie Falls, because I don't mind that part," Tawni started.

"Sonny would never trash-talk anything or anyone! She's just too nice!" I replied. _I'm not falling for it. She needs to be better than that if she wants to fool the CDC genius!_

"Well, think again, lover boy! After what you did to her cousin, she hasn't been the same. You really hurt her for tricking Kristen!" Tawni said heartfully. (**I know that's unlike Tawni, but that's how it was in my head, so that's how it is! **)

"Uh, back up here!" I started. "Lover boy?"

"Yes, lover boy! We all know you love Sonny! Now are you going to make it up to her or not?" Tawni yelled impatiently.

"Whoa, again! Girls fall for CDC; CDC does NOT fall for girls! And I warn you to NEVER call me that again! Now, I know that Sonny wouldn't do that to me, so whatever you're trying to do, I'm not falling for it!" I sharply instructed her. _Yeah, why would Sonny ever do that? Oh, I know- she wouldn't! How dumb does Blondie think I am?_

With a sigh Tawni said, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!" She spun around and left more calmly than she came.

_Ok? Seriously, you cannot trick the greatest actor of our generation that easily! Face, it. I'm too good!_ I smirked as I walked to my dressing room.

**Okay, again, I am sooooooooooooooo sorry about not updating in months! Please don't hate me! And remember that I will try my best to make it up to you! And please review! ~Meggz**


End file.
